Basil Hawkins Vs Ashrah
One Piece Vs Mortal Kombat! There's some serious voodoo/hoodoo going on with these combatants... Character Select (Kira Special Investigation Unit) Intro (Wandering in the Egyptian Desert, 0:00-0:53) In the middle of a desert town, a group of pirates are gathered around a tall man with long blonde hair, who is sitting on a crate shuffling a deck of cards. Though one wouldn’t be able to tell they were pirates, given that they all have somewhat of a mystic theme. The captain is no different, with cross tattoos, tarot cards, and what appears to be a voodoo doll hung around his waist. The pirates look up to see a woman dressed in white, with a wide hat to match, approaching them. Ashrah: Excuse me. I am looking for a demon girl, who goes by the name Nitara. Have you seen her? The pirates look towards their captain, but he says nothing, rather, he places the cards in the air in a formation only making sense to him. He talks to himself quietly. Hawkins: Escape. Odds of success... 1%. Silence. Odds of being noticed... 12%. Ashrah: Excuse me. I was talking to you. You certainly look like you know where a demon would be, so tell me! Hawkins: Representative. Odds of being overshadowed by a future battle with a One Piece character... 94%. Ashrah: Answer me! Where is Nitara! Hawkins finally looks up at her. Hawkins: I know no person by that name. Ask someone else. With a huff, she starts to walk past him, before he draws another card. (Arabesque, 0:21-0:33) Hawkins: You should leave. I see the shadow of death upon you. Ashrah stands still before a whispering voice echoes through her head. Kriss: Kill him... Ashrah draws her sword and holds it towards Hawkins, while his pirates step back. Ashrah: You dare threaten me! I will kill you and have your bounty in my hands before you could blink! Hawkins stands up, puts away his cards, and draws his sword. Hawkins: Fight. Odds of victory... 100%. Announcer: GAIN WITHOUT PAIN! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Hawkins Ashrah Draw (Arabesque, 0:33-1:33) 60 The two clash swords, and are locked for a second before they step back and swing again. Each uses focused, powerful strikes against their opponent, and each swing is met with another of equal force. Finally, Ashrah jumps back and swings Kriss; five balls of light appear in the air and shoot at Hawkins. He closes his eyes. Hawkins (Thinking): Odds of hitting... 4%. 54 He stands still and watches every shot shoot by him, before rushing forward and hitting Ashrah in the abdomen with his sword’s pommel. Picking her up with an arm, he hurls her into the window of a nearby restaurant, sending her crashing onto a table and spilling sauce on a waiter’s clothes. Hawkins steps through the window. Hawkins: I am sorry about the fate of your clothes. 49 His apology is interrupted when Ashrah stands up and slashes him with her sword. She quickly follows up with more slashes, and with each one a restaurant patron falls to the ground with blood spraying from their chest. She fails to notice the dolls falling from Hawkins’ body before she uses Nature’s Torpedo to tackle him back out onto the street. She stands over him and slashes down, but his hand glows black and he catches her blade. With a push back, he stands up and holds his sword up again to block her next swing. 42 Another duel commences, though Hawkins quickly takes the upper hand. With two slashes across the chest and a kick to the abdomen, Ashrah is sent reeling into a wall and on to her knees. She grabs a voodoo doll from her pocket and slashes its arms off with a needle, and the slash replicates on Hawkins’ arm. However, it sews itself back on, and a scream is heard from a nearby building. 34 With a roar, Hawkins transforms into a massive scarecrow creature, and swings at Ashrah. In a slow-motion X-Ray, the needles on one of his hands impale the side of her skull, then another punch from his other hand cracks her ribs. Returning to real time, he throws her to the ground, where she stands up and blocks his slashes with Kriss. 26 Ashrah does a backflip and raises her hand to the sky. A bright white light shines down on Hawkins, blinding him. As he reaches up to cover his eyes, Ashrah jumps up and kicks him in the head, staggering him. She repeatedly cuts him before throwing Kriss into his chest, severely wounding him and changing him back into his regular form. As he rips out the sword and tosses it to the ground, Ashrah rushes up and begins to assault him with hand to hand combat. 17 With many quick punches and kicks, Hawkins is forced down the field, now out of dolls. Ashrah begins to spin rapidly, and sends Hawkins flying with a kick. She grabs her sword and leaps into the sky, aiming to finish him, but her strike is blocked in the air with his sword. They duel while falling to the ground, before landing on their feet and rushing at each other again. 9'' The resulting sword duel disarms Hawkins, and Ashrah swings her sword down. However, Hawkins’ arms change back into their monster form, and catch the swing between their nails. Pulling his hands apart, Kriss shatters, and he kicks Ashrah backwards before taking out a doll of his own. ''4 Hawkins: I told you, the shadow of death is on you. Ashrah tries to run at him while he speaks, but he snaps the doll’s legs, crippling Ashrah. Hawkins turns around, picks up his sword, and swings behind him, decapitating Ashrah. K.O!!! Hawkins' crew runs up behind him. First Mate: Captain! Are you okay? Hawkins: Her powers were odd... I thought only one of each fruit existed. But she was no match. I knew I would be forced to kill today. They walk back into town. Outro (One Piece Meets Metal, 0:24 onwards) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BASIL HAWKINS! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season One, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here *The music used in this battle is Wandering in the Egyptian Desert by Ramesh Kudar Kannan, Arabesque by Nightwish, and Wake Up! by Eric Calderone Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees